Destiny and Fate
by Krunsik
Summary: Rosenkreuz Orden are special bodyguards but they did a different type of guarding. The church hires them for a certain reason but the Rosenkreuz betray them. A certain redhead is thrown into turmoil as she enters the Rosenkreuz Orden. Detrich X Esther
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny and Fate – A Dietrich and Esther Story**  
**By: Krunsik**

**Chapter 1 – Jimukai (Business Meeting) **

_"Somewhere in the distance, the bold hunter walked in peace as the skull of the dead vampire lay dusty in the crimson dawn." _

Dietrich lay in the steaming bath full of water, staring at the ceiling peacefully. It had been ages since he could rest like this. His boss would make him work hard 24/7 and wouldn't give him any time for resting. He needed to find a new job, fast.

He had just come back from his previous mission. His blood stained clothes lay messily on the ground. He loved taking long baths after an aggravating task.

Surprisingly his boss actually had a life out of work. He spotted him once at a bar, with an actually woman. I mean who would even want to go out with his boss. The girl that he was with, he had seen her before, from somewhere but he couldn't remember.

Grabbing the foamy sponge he squeezed some liquid soap on it. Gently he lathered his body leisurely dreaming of a better life. He was currently in the bodyguard agent business. A few people had hired him before but they were all rich stuck up bastards. All they wanted was for him to do their dirty work. Amazingly he a woman had never hired him. Maybe his luck would change one day.

Glancing at his water-resistance watch, it was 3am in the morning. He was going back to work in 2 hours. His boss said he wanted something very important to tell him. He was probably getting hired again by another person, another rich filthy bastard. He wondered what kind of jobs he would have to do now.

Dietrich presently shared an apartment with his woman co-worker, Helga. She was a pretty good partner. At least when they were in the middle of a battle she didn't scream like a girl. Nor did she cling to him when something scary happened. She never backed down from a fight and she never fainted at the site of blood.

"Dietrich! Hurry up! I want a shower before we meet Cain!"

Dietrich sighed, Helga always called their boss by his first name, he would never. It was always 'Boss' or 'Mr Knightlord'. She must have been _very_ good friends with their boss unless he was just a softie for beautiful women.

Helga had dark blue hair which had extensions in them. Her hair was pretty long, it reached down to her lower back and it was always tied up in a pony tail except when she was sleeping.

He never liked her in the first place.

Working alone was his favourite thing to do but when his boss introduced her to him as a partner his opinion changed. Having someone to talk wasn't that bad after all. At least you could bitch about people together, like their boss.

Quickly he seized his bath robe and put it on hurriedly. He didn't want to get in trouble with the ice princess. Just as he put the soft material of clothing on, she barged in.

"Finally Dietrich! You're finished! What took you so long!" He shrugged, "Get out!" The door slammed loudly after him. He would have to fix those hinges again; she needed to control her temper.

Walking out, he carried his clothes with him to change in his room. Looking out the window he slid his white collared shirt on. The sun was already starting to rise. Taking his black tie he tied it up quickly around his neck. He put his boxers on and then his black pants which had white stripes down the side. Grasping his black boots which reached up to his knees, he zipped them up tightly, tucking his pants inside them. Taking his jacket off the hook which was more of a short dress kinda jacket which ended at his thighs, he did the buttons up. Clipping his belt together around his waist he picked up his white gloves. He slipped them on slowly admiring his own skin. Stepping out of his room, he would his partner already dressed leaning against the wall.

"You take along time," she told him, "Hey! You forgot your red thingy!" She picked it up and wrapped the material around his left arm. The cloth had their agent's crest on it. It was so that everyone would recognize who they were. Also if they didn't put it on, they wouldn't be allowed inside the facility.

Helga was wearing the same thing as Dietrich but inside of a middle length jacket and pants she wore a long black dress over the top of her shirt and tie. A sliver lined corset was placed tightly around her waist. Her dress had a cut in the middle so it would show off her pale white legs. She wore fish net stockings and the same boots as his.

Dietrich grabbed his gun and placed it on his belt in the pouch. She had a long katana at her side instead of a gun. For some reason all the males in the agency had guns but women had swords, only if the boss liked them they would get firing weapons.

"Let's go," he stated firmly. She nodded and followed him out of the apartment.

**xXx **

"Wah! Dietri-kun and Helga-san are late again!" Isaak always worried about them. If they didn't come soon, they were going to get it. Their boss was always strict about them being on time to meet him.

"Don't worry Isaak-sama, Dietrich would never come late. Helga-san is probably dragging him down," Balthasar told her.

All the Rosenkreuz Orden members waited impatiently for the late comers to arrive. In all there were 6 members present. This was a secret agency; they did more than just body guarding. Instead of protecting the people they were hired by, their job was always to annihilate them. Men who hired them were people were undercover mafia and were hiding from the police. They obviously came to the wrong agency when it came to hiring bodyguards.

Rosenkreuz had a hidden target list of people they needed to assinate. Once they would finish killing all the people on the list, their boss would treat them to a few days of rest.

The door suddenly burst open as Helga charged inside the office room. Dietrich walked calmly inside; he wouldn't mind taking another beating from the boss. All the members stared at them.

"What's your reason for being late?" Guderian asked them, another member of the group.

"Well I --," Helga started to speak but she was interrupted.

"There's no time for that! We have another person to kill!" Their boss walked inside the room. All the members wore black clothing, similar to each others but the boss wore white. He always carried a staff wherever he went. It seemed very important to him. Dietrich closed the door loudly.

Cain and Dietrich stared at each other. Ever since they met each other, they hated each other's guys. They were like oil and water, both of them didn't mix well with each other. There was always something that got in between them.

"Ah, Dietrich, good to see that you are well," he told him and nodded slightly.

"Bullshit," he spat on the ground, "Tell me what mission we have next so I can leave,"

Cain threw a dart quickly in the air, directly at Dietrich. He didn't even flinch; moving to the side was the picture of the person they had to kill next.

_Esther Blanchett _

Dietrich looked intently at the photograph of the woman. She had long red hair, dark blue eyes and creamy pale skin. Judging by the clothes she wore, she must have worked at a church. She was wearing a blue uniform with a golden cross as a collar. A blue headdress was also present on her head. Stray red bangs of hair dangled at the side of her face.

"Dietrich and Helga, you shall be assigned to this woman. Bring her to me," Cain told them. All the other members left as the job didn't concern them at all. Helga groaned, she hated baby sitting women, why couldn't it be a gorgeous looking man?

"Awww, what! Another mission Cain! We already did the one before!"

"Where do we find her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny and Fate – A Dietrich and Esther Story**  
**By: Krunsik**

(A/N - Eis Hexe is Helga's code name, Marionettenspieler is Dietrich's code name, Contra Mundi is Cain's code name)

**Chapter 2 – Kagyaku (Causing Pain)**

_"Somewhere in the distance, the bold hunter walked in peace as the skull of the dead vampire lay dusty in the crimson dawn."_

Esther hummed to herself as she swept the Cathedral's floor with a broom. She loved the church. The glass stained windows on the walls amazed her greatly. It must have taken people with great skill to make such delicate things.

Once the floor was clean she took some polishing equipment off the shelf. Her shoes made clicking noises as she walked. Soft echoes were heard throughout the room. Nobody was inside currently but the church was open anytime to anyone. Quietly she sprayed the liquid onto the plaques and wiped it thoroughly. She read each one as she cleaned them.

_In dedication to the Pope, to whom who has traveled the world and made a difference. _

She smiled. Mother Laura had told her many stories about the Pope. The man, who helped the poor, healed the sick and rescued the needy. She wished that she could be like him but in priesthood only males were allowed to travel. The sisters' had to stay behind and take care of the churches.

It was still fun, but she wanted for adventure. One day, she would travel to Rome and work with the Pope. She had only seen him in newspapers and she hoped that they would meet one day.

Ever since she was little, she had never known her parents. Mother Laura was like a mother to her. Her parents had died due to a sickness which out broke on the streets. She had been a poor, skinny little girl. Mother Laura had found her lying on the ground next to the church and took her in.

"Esther-san," Mother Laura called, "It's getting late. Run off to bed young one, I'm meeting some important people soon and I don't want you listening to our conversation ok?"

"Hai Mother Laura," quickly she placed the cleaning materials back inside the cabinet. She stopped quickly at the front of the church and prayed for a minute or so, "Goodnight Mother Laura!"

"Goodnight!"

Esther rushed off and ran up the stairs to her room. Mother Laura stayed with her in the same place and they both shared a room. Her bed was to one side and hers to the other. They enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes Mother Laura would tell her stories late at night, or they would sleep together when Esther got scared, snacking away in the middle of a storm and playing cards with a torch light. Whatever they did together, they enjoyed forever.

**xXx**

"Rosenkreuz at your service," Dietrich bowed at the Sister while Helga stood their inspecting her nails or fixed her hair, "Why did you need our body guarding service?"

Mother Laura brought a finger to her lips, "Nobody knows you're here, follow me," She led them inside the Cathedral. Walking quickly, their footsteps echoed in the room. Helga was practically banging her heels on the ground. It was so loud you'd think the heels of her shoes would break.

Dietrich nudged her, making her walk like the rest of them. Once they reached the front of the pews, Mother Laura bent down and started feeling around for a title on the ground.

"Hurry!" she whispered harshly, "Look for a warm tile,"

Dietrich bent down as well and helped her. He glared up at Helga as she just stood there. He reached up and grabbed the ends of her blue hair and pulled her down tightly. She screamed---, loudly. Dietrich quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

Just after they finished 'attacking' each other, Mother Laura pressed down a title. Suddenly a few titles on the ground started sinking slowly. All of them sunk to different heights and formed stairs down into a passage way.

Mother Laura took a lighter from inside her cloak. She clutched the thick wooden stick which was hidden underneath the first step. Lighting it, she walked down the stairs and motioned for them to follow her.

"Mother Laura!" Esther sat up abruptly in her bed. She was sweating, another nightmare. It was the fifth time this week. She had imagined that someone was killing her 'mother'. Glancing at the bed beside her, Mother Laura was not there. Looking at her wrist watch, she should have been in bed already. She knew Mother Laura loved sleeping in, the comfy soft mattress and the warm blankets. The best part of the day was sleeping for her.

Pushing the blankets off her body, she grasped a thick night robe hanging on the door. Wrapping it tightly she took a lantern off the side of the wall and walked down the staircase. All the lights were already out, except for a few here and there.

Her footsteps were muffled since she was wearing slippers. She had woken up due to this weird screaming noise she had in her dream. But it seemed really real, as if it was right below her. Hurriedly she needed to find Mother Laura. She needed her there beside her to comfort her and to listen to her bad dreams.

Whenever she would wake up, she would be there right beside her, to help her.

As she walked into the main hall of the Cathedral where the altar and all the pews where, she noticed that some of the tiles on the floor were missing. Her heart beat quickened and her walking pace grew faster. Looking down the stairs, some of the lights on the side were already lighted. As curiosity got the better of her, she slowly crept down the stairs.

"Mother Laura?" she called. Esther heard small whispers in the shadows which frightened her. Every time an ill chill wind would blow. This pathway must have led to an outside area. Thank goodness she was wearing something warm instead of just her nightgown.

"Mother Laura?" she tried again. She wasn't getting any response. Esther took small steps at a time. In her mind she didn't want to go further but her heart told her too. As if something was drawing her in or controlling her, she had no will power of her own. Each step she took forward the wind grew bigger. Like a raging blizzard, it grew colder.

She spotted a dim light in the distance. Somebody else was here. Her pace quickened and her heart beat doubled. Suddenly out of nowhere came a high pitched shriek!

"Mother Laura!" Esther started running, the light grew bigger. As she reached the lightened area she felt warm liquid around her feet. Looking down, she spotted—, blood. She gasped. Not further away from the pool of red fluid was a body lying on the ground.

"Mother Laura!" She rushed to her side and bent down quickly. Looking at her wound, she realised that it couldn't be healed, she had to die. Gazing upon the motherly figure crystal tears dripped down her cheeks. Mother Laura's eyes fluttered open,

"Esther……I was foolish……for my revenge……quick my child! Leave now……run as fast as you can! Do not let them get you! I understand their……doings now……Rosen---," her breath stopped unexpectedly. More tears flowed out of Esther's eyes. Gently she closed Mother Laura's eyes and prayed.

While she was praying a hand seized her from behind! Esther screamed! But before she knew it, her whole world was going black.

**xXx**

"Is she awake yet?" Dietrich asked her, "Remember when she wakes up, we're her friends, ok Eis Hexe?"

Dietrich looked her in the eye. They were currently in the Rosenkreuz Orden staff room. All the other members were locked outside as Cain wouldn't permit them to enter. He wondered why Cain would want her.

"Roger that Marionettenspieler,"

Both of them looked intently at the solidified girl. Helga had frozen her body so that she wouldn't run away, wouldn't be able to listen to their conversations and try to find out any information. Anyway it was an accident; she thought that she was an enemy. It was her natural instinct to fire her ice due to reflexes. She had received a scolding from Dietrich after that and now probably another one from Cain.

"If we need to talk about something important use code names,"

"Got that Marionettenspieler,"

"Quick! Contra Mundi is coming!" Dietrich hissed.

Both of them stood up straight immediately and bowed as he entered the room. They stood silently as Cain inspected the ice figure. He frowned as he looked at it.

"Excellent work on capturing her, but Helga, why the **hell** is she **iced**!" Helga looked away from the angry boss, "Dietrich, explain!"

"Yes sir. We found her following us in the underground tunnel. We had killed the 'Mother' of the church and she had found us. Helga got scared shitless by the red haired woman and she fired her ice beams at her,"

"Oi! I didn't get scared of her! It was my reflexes!" Helga fired up, she hated that fact that Dietrich would give Cain wrong information or jump to conclusions. She stood up to the man and faced him. She slapped him continuously on the arm.

"If it was you're reflexes you would take in the situation first before firing!" He stood there unmoving. He kept his cool in front of the boss.

"Enough quarrelling!" Both of them stopped in their tracks, looked at each other and then at him, "I bet both of you are wondering why I asked you to capture her?"

They nodded.

"This little girl holds the fate of this universe. Secretive powers which are hidden within her tiny frame will help us, the Rosenkreuz Orden. I'm going to wipe out her memories and make her a Rosenkreuz member or perhaps---, my wife,"

Helga blinked. She fumed! She had tried so long to get the bosses attention and now, he was going to get married to this low life bitch! Hurriedly she stormed out of the room and slammed the door after her.

"You're wife sir?" Dietrich asked her.

"Yes Marionettenspieler, now take her body to the chemical room and defreeze her perhaps? Hmm?" he walked off to the door and left the brown haired man only with the red haired beauty. Dietrich sighed; Cain would always leave duties for him, as if he was the rubbish cleaner which picked up his mess.

He quickly threw the cover over the top of the ice statue. The other members were not supposed to see this yet. Dietrich exited the room through the back door which led exactly to the chemical room. He pushed the trolley out and locked the door after him.

This room was filled with so many contraptions. He never understood how to operate them; mostly Isaak knew cause this is where he made Cain's new body all the time. He pulled the trolley cart over to a big cylinder tube. With all his might he shoved the ice figure inside the 30cm thick glass container. Closing the door tightly, he entered the secret code pin into the security device. Walking over to the control panel he pressed a few buttons. Water from the pipes started filling the container up, it was a special type of water. Helga's ice was not normal, because if it was, when there was heat it would start to melt, this didn't. It took a long gradual process for it to melt but with this machine it would take an hour.

He set the timer so that when the person was unfrozen, the water to empty so that they could breathe and move their body. He was done for the day; slowly he traveled back to his office while being bombarded by questions from the other members. Slamming the door in their faces, he sat down in his arm rest chair, placed his feet up on the desk and feel asleep.

Everyone kept banging on his door and windows; they peered through the glass to check what he was doing. Dietrich sighed; he would have no privacy for the next few days. Immediately he pressed a button underneath his desk and a metal covering flew swiftly over the top of the glass doors and windows so nobody could look through.

"Eis Hexe, why did you storm off?" Cain asked as he approached her.

She crossed her arms and looked away. When he tried to touch her on the shoulder or the arm, she would move her body. Her mascara and eyeliner on her face we running down, ruining her stunning face.

Cain harshly turned her face towards him, loosing all act of kindness towards her. Helga's eyes looked at him briefly and then traveled down to the floor. He grabbed a tissue and wiped her face roughly. It was impossible for him to deal with crying women; it didn't know how to handle it.

"Why are you crying!" Gradually as his voice rose, her sobs became harder and more tears soaked her eyes. She cowered with fear, how could a man be so angry with a crying woman? Helga felt his angry aura around her, every second it would grew bigger and bigger. Getting the picture, she tried to cease her cries. If she stopped crying, the boss would be a little nicer to her.

Pulling another tissue out, she wiped her tears and looked at the man she now despised,

"Because you're marrying that shank," she told him straightforwardly. She wasn't scared of him; she would stand up for herself. After all she was the only girl working there; now another one was joining the crew. Cain sat down in her chair and spun around in circles.

Cain stopped and smirked at her, "You're jealous aren't you? Jealous that I love her or that she will be loved by everyone more than you?" He laughed and walked out of the room.

She stood there blinking a numerous amount of times. Sighing, she realised her boss saw through her too well. They had known each other for way too long.

"_Dietrich_," A voice on his intercom started speaking to him. He knew this sound all too well, "_Tend to the redhead when she awakens. In two hours, she and I shall meet," _

"Yes," he pressed the button to reply to the command. Checking his watch, it was time to check the specimen. Standing up abruptly, Dietrich quickly left the room as he didn't want to be horded by his work mates.

Swiftly he reached the secretly enclosed room which only a few people knew about. Opening the door, he found the girl alive and well. She was banging on the glass but luckily it was soundproof. She looked like she was shouting and her face was completely red. Her blue clothes were completely soaked from the melting ice and her red hair stuck to her face.

He knew the girl's eyes were on him. He paced towards the headphone set and put them on. Sitting down, he started punching in some buttons and typing in the keyboard. Grabbing a microphone, he started speaking to her,

"_You are Sister Esther Blanchett are you not?"_

"_**Get me out of here!" **_

"_I'll take that as a yes. You're going to meet my leader, Contra Mundi in 2 hours. You have that amount of time to get ready and perhaps we can get to know each other a little better," _

"**_I'll never tell you! I know who you are, Rosenkreuz Orden!" _**

"_So you already knew us, I'm very surprised. Who did you hear it from?" _

"_**Father Nightroad from AX told me never to trust you people!" **_She no longer banged on the glass encasement but proceeded to be hot tempered with this new encounter.

"_Very well, I might as well let you out of there. You have to get dressed," _

"**_Dressed for whom?" _**her anger died down as she slowly realised that it was unless while she was under their control.

Dietrich sighed, _"You never listen. My leader Contra Mundi," _

He stood up and walked towards the glass container. Punching in the pin code and glass door opened slowly. Hurriedly she power walked in the direction of the opening, but she didn't watch her step. She actually had to step out of the container, immediately she tripped. Closing her eyes tightly, she braced for the fall. But instead she felt warm hands grasping her body tightly.

Opening her eyes, a warm smile greeted her. Bending down closer to her, he whispered into her ear, "My name is Dietrich von Lohengrin. Codename – Marionettenspieler,"

Esther's blush intensified.

**xXx**

"Welcome my little princess to Rosenkreuz Orden," Cain introduced, "My name is Cain or Contra Mundi," he bowed respectfully to the beautiful maiden.

Esther had worn a middle-length black dress with no sleeves. It had a blood red sash around her waist which fitted nicely with her hair. Dietrich secretly took a pair of Helga's magnificent boots, but she wouldn't realise. She had millions of them.

He motioned for her to come closer. Three other members were present at that time. He introduced them to her one by one,

"This is…,"

"Kämpfer, Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer. Codename - Panzer Magier," He bowed politely at her and smiled. She knew that his smile was fake. The corners of his mouth didn't even move.

"Helga von Vogelweide. Codename - Eis Hexe," She snickered at her and stuck her head up high. No way was she going to be defeated by this newcomer. 'Be nice' Cain mouthed to her silently. Esther knew that something was going on between them.

"I believe you know my name already," he lifted up her hand and kissed it gently, "Esther-san," She blushed at his actions. Cain eyed them suspiciously, did something happen before?

"Esther, this people shall tend to you if you need any help. They are my most trusted personal; I hope you will learn to believe in them soon,"

She bowed her head lightly to show her reply, "Um…excuse sir--,"

"Cain," he interrupted her.

"Um…Cain…why are you of all people being nice to me? I thought Rosenkreuz Orden would be harsher,"

"Because you will be my wife,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny and Fate – A Dietrich and Esther Story**  
**By: Krunsik**

**Chapter 3 - Onshuu (Love and Hate)**

* * *

_"Somewhere in the distance, the bold hunter walked in peace as the skull of the dead vampire lay dusty in the crimson dawn."_

* * *

Esther froze and blinked a few times. What did she just hear? She was getting married to this guy she hadn't even met before? Hey! What happened to her own free will?! Didn't she get any say in this matter?

Her eyes darted quickly to Dietrich's. He smiled and nodded reassuringly, "You will be his wife," he told her again.

Without any control, everyone started spinning around her. The whole world was going blurry and black. The last thing she saw was a pair of brown eyes looking at her worryingly.

"Is my wife to be, alright Dietrich?" Cain loomed over him.

Why on earth did he get such a weak wife? If he was going to be the master of the universe he needed to create a strong family. Maybe once she discovers her powers she will be able to be strong.

"I believe she is shocked by the matter of you marrying her. Maybe when she wakes up, she and I will take a walk to discuss some matters," he said unblinkingly

Dietrich normally didn't take care of people like this. He would leave it up to Helga to do it. But more some reason he wanted to do it this time. He replaced the damp cloth on her forehead with a new fresh one.

"Report to me when she has recovered," Cain left immediately.

Dietrich sighed. If was going to have a wife, he sure needed to know how to take care of one. Right now, he was in all ice mode like Helga instead of being warm hearted to the new girl.

"Is he gone?" a voice whispered. She cracked an eye open, "Oh my lord, thank goodness," she sat up and looked at the slightly confused and surprised man sitting beside her. Lying back down on the mattress she sighed.

"I don't want to marry that guy," she stately firmly. Dietrich inched closer and looked at her eye to eye.

"Is there another person you like? Maybe you should get to know him first," His pale face showed no emotion. Not even a slight smile of happiness. It seemed like all the Rosenkreuz members were like this.

She remembered when Father Nightroad told her about Isaak. He had killed Noelle-san and he was distressed for a few days. It was painstakingly hard for him to tell her what happened. But everything seemed to get better from then on.

"Well then, now you're up, let's take a walk, since you listened to our whole conversation," Standing up before her, he pulled her hand up with him. Esther followed him quickly. She was a lady, not a slave. She wasn't going to be dragged along the floor by this man.

Cain stood by his office window. How long would it take before the girl's power would awaken? He needed a drug of some kind. Something that would speed up the process, but would her tiny frame be able to take the pressure of the drug's contents? He would need Isaak to do some further research on her.

He pressed a button on the side of the wall. It had the name Isaak's code name stuck onto it. The sound would buzz in his room, and he would report to him immediately.

Maybe, Isaak could secretly follow Dietrich and Esther around. Then he would be able to see how everything works about her. Cain was positive that Dietrich wouldn't tell him that much information. It was like history was repeating itself. He still remembered what happened to his previous wife. How she had fallen in love with Dietrich first and then an AX member, after that she had decided to desert him. Of course, after a couple of months he sent Isaak to do some handy work for him.

* * *

_Cain, I'm truly sorry but living this kind of life with you, was not pleasant at all. I'm leaving to join the AX members. I have met one of them recently, and their cause is better than yours. I hope you can forgive me, _

_Noelle_

_He read the note with absolute disgust. How **dare** this wrench just leave him like this? Dietrich was on post that night, he must have seen something he thought. Unless he helped her escape, maybe that's why, she and Dietrich were talking so close lately. He scrunched up the note tightly and held it in his hand. _

_Stomping out into the hallway, he shouted loudly like some crazy maniac, _

"_DIETRICH!!" he bellowed. A brown haired man, popped out of a room immediately. He walked towards his boss swiftly, with a small smirk on his face, "What is the meaning of this?!" He threw the piece of paper at his face. Dietrich caught it in between his fingers. Emotionlessly he read it. Cain watched his eyes with suspicious, looking for any flaw in his web of lies. Looking up, he glanced at his leader. _

"_So what, she left. Not like you loved her or took care of her," he replied with a slight anger to his voice. He eyes sent a small 'challenge' to him. Waiting for his response, Dietrich slowly tore apart the paper, filling up the silence which paper shredding. He let go of each piece and watched it float down to the ground. Cain growled at him, _

"_You are not permitted to go on any errands and I won't let you leave your personal quarters until next week!!" he shouted on the top of his lungs like some mother scolding a child. _

_Dietrich smiled at him, "Oh, that's fine. I have plenty of interesting things to do in my room, than stare at your horrible fake face," he turned around and walked back to his room, shutting it gently. Cain groaned in utter frustration, damn that smart ass! Striding back to his office, he slammed the door on Helga's face. She had watched the whole fight and was waiting to talk to him. _

"_I'm going to make that son of a bitch regret what he did," Leaning back in his chair, he thought of some possible situations to get that man killed in action. _

* * *

Every single part of his plan was working accordingly, all his Rosenkreuz members were like puppets on a string. He was going to use Dietrich to make sure this new girl would not leave. He needed her power……a power which he was not going to tell anyone. The information to active her power was very crucial, he himself was still trying to figure it out……

Cain looked out his office window. He spotted Dietrich and Esther walking together! What the hell?! He told Dietrich to report to him when she was awake! Cain growled quietly,

"What does he think he's doing?!" he whispered harshly.

Dietrich felt some odd. The hairs on his neck stood on end. Turning his head, he looked up towards the office window. He could clearly see Cain's fiery eyes glaring at him. He smirked. He realised that Cain was looking at the girl beside him. The corners of his mouth tugged up a little when he decided to make use of this moment.

Taking the Esther's hand, he pulled her roughly towards his open arms. He wrapped them tightly around her. Her eyes widened like saucers when she felt him do this. Esther's face was turning redder by the minute. Her back was facing the way Cain was looking, so while they were 'hugging' Dietrich glanced at Cain with an evil smirk. Just when she was about to lift her hands and hug him back, Dietrich released his hold on her,

"Come on," Dietrich kept walking as if nothing happened. His face showing no emotion to what he just did to the poor girl.

Esther was still frozen when he left. Her right hand was placed over her heart. She could feel the pulse of it beating faster and faster. Her face was feeling warm and a weird sensation was growing in her stomach. She had never experienced these feelings before,

"What's happening to me…?" she mumbled to herself. Still looking at the ground she spotted a pair of black shoes in her gaze. A small cough was heard. Esther quickly lifted her head and saw the ever so emotionless, smiling, brown haired man in front of her. Her pulse rate was beating faster again. Just his presence before her would send it wild. Dietrich's cold staring eyes didn't blink as he watched her. Was there something wrong with the girl? Why is her hand over her heart? Does she have heart problems? His heart stopped beating for a millisecond and then he felt it pound against his rib cage again. Why was he worrying over the girl?

Ignoring these thoughts, he pushed them down into the deepest corner of his mind. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of his work…..not even love. Grabbing her arms with both hands he shook her gently. Moving his head towards hers, Esther's heart beat felt like her heart was about to explode. Was he going to kiss her? But instead his head moved towards the side of his face.

She could feel his hot breath on the shell of her ear, "Let's go, you spaced out,"

All she could do was nod. Her breath had slightly run dry and no words were coming out of her lips. She followed obediently after him staring at the ground, watching his footsteps.

Cain smashed his glass at the wall which had a picture of Dietrich. Damn that fucker! Dietrich was definitely toying with him. What was this little 'love' scene he just watched for a couple of minutes? Was he acting or was he for real? Cain practically screamed out Helga's name. Immediately the blue haired girl came inside his office,

"Get me Dietrich and Esther!" he growled.

She nodded without retorting to the order. Helga didn't want to disturb him in his anger mode. Hurriedly she rushed out of his room and ran down the hallway.

Cain's mind raged and the only thing that could stop his madness was to have Dietrich's head on a sliver plate……..

* * *

**I apologize for the long update! But school exams are coming up, time to study!**


End file.
